The Administrative/Educational Core (AEC) ofthe Phase III COBRE is designed to provide oversight to the center, organizational structure to support management of the cores, and support for the solicitation and awarding of pilot grants. This core includes a center director and administrator to provide the interface to the other activities in the center. Additionally, the AEC houses biostatistical/bioinformatics liaison support for linking investigators to thpse resources existing at UK and a training, education, and outreach activity that will cultivate participation of dental faculty and students in clinical and translational sciences research, as well as working through the Dental Public Health outreach program and the UK Health Services Research Center to move the COBRE research accomplishments towards technology transfer and community adoption of new evidence in practice.